


An Alternative to Love

by carleton97



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-29
Updated: 2005-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was also being hand fed Dulcirex's rose-syrup filled chocolates by a very pretty, very shimmery boy and seemed to be wearing a corset and approximately fifty yards of tulle, both pristinely white</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternative to Love

**Author's Note:**

> In October 2004, I had a week of vacation. Every night, a friend and I stayed up until all hours IM-ing about tons and tons of fic we wanted to write. From those marathon sessions, a HP AU was born. This AU is convoluted and intense and involves just about every HP character you can think of and this is the only completed story so far.
> 
> The Draco/Terence pairing is not one that ends up OTP in the AU; this is more of a before-the-story type story. In our little world, after the War That Wasn't, the Malfoy family money was seized by the Ministry, but because of some arcane Wizarding rule, the property wasn't. On the outskirts of one of the wild gardens, Draco discovers a strange plant with ... interesting affects. In order to support himself and keep up the Manor, Draco begins selling said plant (that's what makes everyone glittery).

It wasn't like he had spent hours wandering the halls of Hogwarts, daydreaming about attending glamorous parties at Malfoy Manor, but there had always been the awareness in Terence that someday he _would_ attend parties at the Manor. He just never thought the parties would be quite like this.

He rather liked it.

He swallowed back a mouthful from his bottle - a rather lovely Firewhiskey he had claimed from the liquor cabinet in the den - and stepped over the couple writhing on the floor. He recognized the blonde girl as a Hufflepuff a year or so behind him in school, but he couldn't see enough of the pink-haired girl going down on her to be able to tell if he knew her as well. A tall, willowy woman wearing only a long string of ivy ran past him towards the front of the house, chased by what could only be a Weasley. The hair and freckles gave it away every time, frankly.

It took Terence nearly an hour to work his way through most of the ground floor and, by the time he reached what he knew should be the dining room, he had to wonder if that little bastard Draco had spiked the Firewhiskey with some arcane potion because nearly everyone around him seemed to be shimmering. He shook his head but when that failed to clear his vision, he shrugged it off and skirted around the couple humping against the doorway to enter what was obviously the center of the party.

His first thought was that, had he been dead instead of merely imprisoned, Lucius would have been spinning in his grave.

His second thought was a bit more specific. _Lucius would spin in his grave if he saw Draco wearing a skirt._

His third, and final, thought for the night was again more specific. _Fuck, he's hot._

'He,' of course, being the present Lord of the Manor, one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Draco was, at present, sprawled on the fainting couch someone had levitated on top of the monstrous dining room table. He was also being hand fed Dulcirex's rose-syrup filled chocolates by a very pretty, very shimmery boy and seemed to be wearing a corset and approximately fifty yards of tulle, both pristinely white.

Draco looked up when Terence approached the table and he could see Draco's gray eyes widen a little. He waved off his serving boy and leaned back on the cushions, idly straightening one of the trailing layers of his skirt. "Higgs. What a surprise."

"Surely not, Malfoy. Your parties are becoming the talk of the town." Terence stopped far enough away from the table to minimize the feeling of Draco looming over him.

Draco smirked and stretched his arms out in front of him, admiring the snowy, satin elbow gloves he had on, "Well, I do try."

"And you succeed." Terence slid a half step closer and realized that Draco was also shimmering softly under the light of the chandelier.

"Mmmmm." He stretched his arms over his head for a moment before dropping them down to his lap with a little sigh. He rolled his head restlessly on the richly embroidered cushion and let his gaze linger on Terence. "I'm bored, Terry. Play with me."

"Don't call me Terry." His automatic response covered his slight shock at Draco's offer. He hadn't given much credence to the _other_ rumors he had heard about the Malfoy heir, but apparently he should have listened more closely.

Draco pouted, but relented after a moment. He slid bonelessly off the couch to the tabletop, his skirts floating and pooling around him. "Please, Terence?"

Terence halved the distance between them with each step he took, aware of glittering eyes following his movements, not stopping until he was close enough to feel the warmth Draco's skin radiated. "I don't really care either way, but unless you want someone to join our playtime, I'd suggest you clear this room."

Draco's eyes went a little hazy at the thought and he bit his lip in obvious indecision, but after a moment he produced his wand and Terence watched a privacy spell form around them and the table. Draco tucked his wand back into the sheath that ran along the boning of his corset and knelt up, ghosting his mouth over Terence's before changing direction and licking a stripe up his neck. "Get on the table, Terry."

His hands shot out, fisting in Draco's hair and tipping his head back to expose the line of his throat. "I told you not to call me Terry." He set his teeth against pale skin, nipping hard enough to leave a mark, before kissing the other man, licking his way into his mouth and biting at his bottom lip.

He clambered up onto the table, managing to be only slightly graceless despite the amount of Firewhiskey burning a hole in his stomach, and pulled Draco to his feet. Draco shook out his skirts and brushed his hair back away from his face. "Do you like my dress? I think it makes me very pretty, don't you, Terry?"

Terence knew Draco was baiting him, he _knew_ it, but he couldn't help responding with a low growl. He _hated_ being called 'Terry.' He pulled Draco's head back for another rough, distracting kiss before spinning him around pushing him face down over the arm of the couch and wrestling his way underneath layers and layers of tulle.

Panties.

Silky, white panties.

"You are a very naughty boy, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco pushed his ass up into Terence's hand and looked over his shoulder, "Are you going to punish me, Professor?"

"As much as you _deserve_ a spanking, I fear it would be less a punishment and more a pleasure." Despite his words, Terence couldn't resist letting his hand smack down onto the curve of Draco's ass. The tiny yelp followed by a near purr was enough to let him know he'd been right.

"Tease." Draco wiggled his ass a little and pushed up to glare at Terence.

Terence dropped another sharp smack on his ass. "I can either spank you or fuck you, Malfoy. It's your choice."

Draco started to pout again, but was sidetracked into a moan when Terence slid his hand into his panties and traced the cleft of his ass, rubbing firm circles over his entrance. "Oh, god. Fuck me. Fuckmefuckmefuckme."

Terence smirked as he dragged the panties down Draco's legs and dropped them onto the table. Draco immediately dropped his head and let his legs fall open. He planted one hand in the small of Draco's back, both holding him down and anchoring the voluminous skirts in place, and dug in the pocket of his jeans for the vial there with his other hand. There were spells, of course, to accomplish the same thing, but Terence preferred a more...hands on approach.

The potion was clear and viscous, but had no aroma. It hung on the lip of the vial for a long second before spilling over to pool at the top of Draco's ass. Terence let the empty container drop onto the couch and he smoothed the thick potion over Draco until he was massaging his entrance again. Draco moaned and tried to push back against his fingers, but Terence just leaned a little more heavily against his back and worked three fingers into him. He knew it had to hurt a little, but Draco only rolled his hips as best he could in his position, whimpering a little in the back of his throat and stretching his arms down the length of the couch, gloved fingers kneading the cushions like a cat.

Terence let go of his grip on Draco's skirts long enough to work his pants down his thighs and had to swear when the whole puffy mess of them immediately fluttered back into place. Draco laughed - an odd little giggle - when he felt the tulle brush over his skin, but could only moan into the cushions when Terence batted the tulle away and pushed inside of him. Draco was tighter than Terence would have guessed, but he pushed back against Terence's cock without any complaint and shuddered when Terence's pelvis came to rest against his ass.

Keeping a hold on the mass of tulle, Terence shifted his hands to Draco's hips and braced himself as he adjusted his stance and pulled back a couple of inches. He pushed back slowly, enjoying the ripple of muscle he could see above the edge of the corset and between the laces. Terence couldn't say that he'd ever thought about fucking Draco Malfoy before tonight, but he did believe that job worth doing was worth doing well. With that in mind, he set a slow pace, ignoring Draco's muffled demands for _moreharderplease_.

Unsurprisingly, he found he rather enjoyed torturing Draco and it was strangely easy to do so. The other man was just so _responsive_. A slow, aching roll of Terence's hips had him whimpering and clawing at the upholstery of the couch. The whispery touch of loose tulle against his thighs made him sigh and stretch like a cat. And the not-quite-gentle press of Terence's teeth into the skin below his shoulderblade caused his whole body to jerk and clench in orgasm.

Terence rode out the rhythmic contractions, licking soothing patterns into the skin between the corset's ties. When Draco finally stopped twitching, Terence pulled back and started his slow rhythm up again, laughing at the noise the man under him made.

The party was off to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
